player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Valhalla Academy for Huntress and Hunters
The Valhalla Academy of Huntress and Hunters is the most recent school of its kind, established by Headmaster Kringle. Its staff are mostly first generation graduated hunters, Kringles former mercenary comrades and guest professors who stick around for a while. To be accepted for training, potential Hunters and Huntresses are compelled to perform a test of fortitude and skill. Valhalla Academy otherwise is a residential/boarding-type school, with its students residing in dormitories on the campus. The school seems to provide all living facilities, including hygiene, food, and laundry. However, students are not restricted to the campus outside lessons, and frequently spend their weekends in Geat Village or hiking in the valley. Entry Exam Like most schools, Valhalla admits only those of age 16-17 though they make exceptions rarely. As unlike the rigorous exams that most schools opt for, Valhalla has a more direct approach. First of all, its location. The most direct path to Valhalla lies at the town across the lake from there. There, flowers bloom even in the snow and are a distinct splash of color among the white snow and black pine. A would-be student is required to choose one flower type- Red, Blue, Yellow or Black. Whichever one they pick, they must keep that flower and present it to an Instructor up at the school. They paddle across the lake where certain Grimm live and wait and if they survive, they must climb the mountain. The use of Semblance or Aura outside of healing is forbidden throughout the entire thing, save in self-defense against Grimm alone. Using it to climb will disqualify you from entry. The only entrance to accept students is via the climb. Would be students have the option to work together, if they so wish. Once the journey is finished, they are then taken to a private room with the person they connected the most with and put through another hidden ceremony. If the test succeeds, they are partners. If not, they must find their partner sometime in the Trial of Moria during the test. Locations The school of Valhalla is built into the mountain, the work of years and funds to create the best school possible for the new kingdom. The only way in and out is by foot or by airship, the latter which brings in supplies. An underground train route is being constructed, but till then airship or foot. Within the school, the following locations are as follows. * Courtyard - An open area of stone with a massive, ever-lighting brazier of fire in its center. Used for snowball fights. * The Hall of Monsters - A hallway leading to the Black Forest, where statues of Grimm watch those who walk by silently. * The Great Hall - Main hub for meals and announcements. * The Dungeons - The main area for storing dust and classes. All classrooms are located around here. * Dorm A. - Located in the wall overlooking the Courtyard. * Dorm B. - Located overlooking the Black Forest. * Dorm C. - Located overlooking the Mountain Range. * Dorm D. - Located near the Dungeons. * The Arena - Massive, outdoor area. Has four levels of combat, from highest to lowest. Chosen, Warrior, Novice and Weenie. * The Shop - Run by a suspiciously familiar looking old man, who sells miscellaneous supplies to students. * The Black Forest - Accessible only via the Hall of Monsters. A black pine forest valley, infested with Grimm. * The Workshop - Kringle's office, accessible via stairs or elevator. Its built like a toy workshop, where he carves wooden dolls, among other delicate things. He regards it as a hobby. His magnum opus is a replica of the school itself, via diorama. * The Airdock - Airship dock where supplies are unloaded and students can catch rides down to Geat village on weekends. Category:RWBY RPG